Simple Love
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: TsumeXToboe It turned into a simple love. First friendship, the brotherhood, and finally my simple love. Tsume, look at me! And see my love for you... Crappy summary, but bear it! And ENJOY!


_**Simple Love**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hey everyone, I'm just here to put this story up. I am not going to talk about Suicide Can Save You. So, if anyone asks me about it… nothing will happen. AHA! Oh, yeah… Whoever wants to know about my brother, he is not going to be in this one-shot… So, onto the rules and crap, and then the story! Ja Bye Bye!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolf's Rain, or the characters! But I do own the poem in the beginning… MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Warnings:** BL (Boy love) and implied cutting and thoughts of suicide.

**Pairings:** Tsume/Toboe

**Summary:** It turned into a simple love. First friendship, then brotherhood, and finally… my simple love. Everyone probably saw my love for you… But you, you never saw me. Not even when I was hurting… myself. Tsume, see me! See me for what I am. See me and my love, for I, Toboe, have a simple love for you…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Simple Love

**(One-Shot)**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

"_When we see the many stars,_

_I see your glimmering eyes…_

_When I hold soft flower petals,_

_I feel like I'm holding you…_

_When I bask in the moon,_

_I grow stronger and stronger…_

_When I see red… I think of myself…_

_My blood._

_My life has nothing but black and red._

_Darkness and blood._

_I want you to love me, so I won't feel…_

_So alone… and hurt all by myself._

_Change my life, my love…"_

Traveling to paradise. That is what four wolves are pursuing… They follow the flower maiden, Cheza, on the road to paradise. Many problems trail after the four wolves. The past, present, and the future. Loss… Betrayal… Death… Horrifying dreams… You see nothing bright in their future. Or so one of them thinks. The youngest wolf; Toboe never sees the positive sides anymore. All he sees is their pack slowly dying. That is what he thinks he sees, but really, he is the one who is slowly dying.

Kiba sees it Hige sees it hell even Cheza sees it! Everyone in the pack sees it. Except for Tsume. He wishes not to see Toboe's suffering… Or so everyone thinks.

Another day is slowly passing by the pack, a stream and a clearing in a grand forest, is where Kiba and everyone was resting in. Hiding from Jagura's troops, and also hiding from Darcia and lord Orkham evading being captured, the pack has all decided to go into the forest for food, water and shelter.

Cheza smiled as she dipped her feet into the cool water of the stream. "This one feels much better…" Cheza spoke. Kiba smile warmly to her, while Hige smiled happily as he snacked on the meal he and Kiba hunted. Tsume leaned against a tree, relaxing in the shade; and Toboe sighed as he sat on a boulder that was in the middle of the stream. A sad serene smile was on his lips as he stared at the water.

When Hige finished the food in his mouth, he spoke. "Hey Kiba, shouldn't we start heading out?" The said wolf looked up to look at Hige. Hige then continued. "I mean, we shouldn't stay here long. And we have to make it as fast as we can to paradise."

"Why not just stay here?" asked Toboe. Everyone turned to look at the young wolf, even Tsume did. Kiba walked towards Toboe, and stopped at the bank of the stream. "Because this isn't paradise, Toboe. We want the real-" The white wolf was cut off, by the younger wolf. "It's the real one for me!" he snapped.

Kiba's eyes softened as he stepped into the stream, and placed a hand on Toboe's shoulder. "Toboe, do you want to stay here…?" as Kiba lightly.

There was a thick silence. No one spoke, until Toboe finally did. "…Yes." Hige stood up. "N-Now wait a minute! We all swore we would go to paradise, no the runt is going to break our promises!" yelled Hige. Tsume just stared at Toboe, then after a few moments, he spoke up. "If the kid wants to stay… let him stay…"

Kiba looked down at Toboe, and gave the younger wolf's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Soon after, he let go. "Alright, we have to start moving. It's only mid day, so we can keep moving." Stated the white wolf. Cheza walked over to Toboe to give him one more hug. Hige just stared sadly at the young wolf, and then turned, and started to walk away. Cheza and Kiba both headed in Hige's direction and paused when they didn't hear Tsume moving.

The grey wolf walked over to Toboe and said softly. "Just answer me one thing, Toboe. Why do want to stay here…? Oh, and don't give me a cheap answer." Toboe turned away from Tsume, and didn't answer.

Hige stopped walking and turned around. He wanted to know; he wanted to know why as well. When a few minutes passed and Toboe didn't answer, Cheza spoke. "It is because… He is afraid, and he is dying inside." Toboe still look at anyone, he only looked down at the stream.

"Why is he afraid! We are all here together… He should feel safe!" shouted Hige. Kiba shook his head at Hige. "Not about the journey… He is afraid of Tsume." Stated the white wolf. Toboe's body stiffened. Tsume looked from Kiba to Toboe. "Why? Why are you afraid of me, Toboe?" questioned the grey wolf. Toboe hesitantly, turned his body around so he could face Tsume.

"Because… Because I love you." whispered the young wolf. Tsume didn't hear it. "What? Toboe, you have to speak louder." Stated the silver haired man. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Toboe. Cheza and Kiba looked indifferent, while Hige looked to the side. Hoping this would end well. Tsume –who was in shock- asked, "Why…?"

Toboe took in a breath and stated, "I liked you since the first day I met you; and over time I liked you more and more. Until one day, I found out I didn't just like you. I figured out that I love you…" The younger wolf paused, but a moment later continued. "Everyone saw my love for you. Even Hige; but not you… You didn't see my suffering or my pain… You know Tsume, I once tried to kill myself…?" All the blood in Tsume's body froze.

Toboe turned his right arm so the wrist would be exposed, and surely, there was a scar. There was a scar on going from one side of the wrist to the other. "If it weren't for Kiba and Cheza, I would probably be dead." Murmured the young wolf.

Tsume felt so numb and cold inside. "Stop…" he whispered. "I really wanted you to see me in pain, so at least you would see me. That didn't work… You could say me trying to die was a way to get your attention. I didn't care if I lived or died." Stated Toboe, no hint of life coming from him. "Stop it, Toboe." Tsume stated a little louder, but Toboe didn't hear him.

"Hige asked me once, why do I love you… I love you because you are you. You are special to me, and I know that you will always be there for me. Or so I thought… When I tried to kill myself… As I laid dying on the ground, I thought if Tsume comes, then I would tell him I love him. You never came-" Tsume couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to Toboe and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm here now, Toboe. You can tell me that you love me." Tsume licked his lips and stated. "I might say I love you as well…Because, it's true… The day you tried to kill yourself, I went out, remember?" Toboe nodded as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I went out to the village to get you something…" Tsume paused and got from his pocket a necklace with an amethyst jewel hanging from it. Toboe's eyes widened as he saw the beautiful piece of jewelry. "I went to get you this, and then I was going to tell you I loved you, but when I came back and I saw you deathly pale, I couldn't give you this. I wanted to give you this and also, to give you protection." Tsume paused as he placed the necklace on Toboe.

"I failed… I thought that I didn't deserve you. It's true, I don't… But I still love you. Nothing can stop me from loving you." Toboe looked up to meet Tsume's gaze, tears still falling, but a smile was on his lips. "Tsume, you deserve me! I love you too! What I did… trying to kill myself, was just a way to see if you loved me… I thought you didn't… That's what caused me to want to stay here. Tsume," Toboe paused and hugged the grey wolf. "Can I go with you to Paradise…?"

Tsume looked down at Toboe and smiled. "Yeah… It's okay to come with me." Stated Tsume as he hugged Toboe back. "Hey, lovebirds! We need to get going, you two can be all kiss kiss happy when we reach paradise!" Yelled Hige as he folded his arm. He was starting to get hungry again, and they needed to move!

"Alright, were coming, porky!" snapped Tsume. Toboe giggled, and he went on his tiptoes to give Tsume a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go to paradise together, my simple love…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

**Chinese Fairy: **It is done! And it only took me three hours! (Big sigh) Anyway, I have an announcement! I AM GOING TO CONTINUE, "SUICIDE CAN SAVE YOU"! Oh, yeah! LOVE ME! So, whoever reads this, expect a chapter coming up real soon! For now, excuse me horrible grammar, and mistakes! JA NE! I WUV YOU ALL!

P.S: I did not correct, so there might be a TON of mistakes! .. okay, now for real, I'm leaving... (Runs away)


End file.
